It's Just You and Me Baby
by Arilay Oktober Skies
Summary: SPOILER Alert! In 1999, (sometime inbetween the spy who shagged me and Goldmember) Austin seeks out Jessie Shagwell; Felicity's younger and more wicked sister; to help him destroy Dr. Evil...again. But will she be on the side of the good guys? ...Or will Scott Evil Melt her icy heart? R&R I will be editing it and adding more chapters :) Thanks!


Austin sat in his Shaguar, driving down the New York strip; the wind in his short, orange hair watching all of what he calls the "hot babes" that were shopping. Austin stopped his car, screeching the brakes when he saw a girl with long, straight blonde hair with black and pink streaks. She was wearing a tight black tank top that was accented with pink skulls and broken hearts, with a tight black mini-skirt to pull off her punk look. The women was looking at a pair of black thigh-high boots.  
"Exactly how Basil described." Austin said to himself quietly. Basil had sent Austin to find her, and then get her to join them in there fight against . Austin smiled and smoothly stepped out of his car. _'This is going to be too easy'_ Austin thought as he walked over to the women.  
"Hey baby, wanna go back to my place hop on the good foot, and do the bad thing?" The girl peered at him from behind short bangs, and after a brief look at the ginger man; she looked back down at the boots that she was trying to steal. "Sorry," she started dishonestly "...As hard as it may be for you to believe; you're just not my type." her curt words were dripping with disinterest and sarcasm and any moron could tell she wasn't the least bit interested, but Austin continued, looking at her shocked; his mouth gaping like a fish at her resistance to his "charm and sexiness."  
"Are you sure baby? After all... I AM Austin, Powers." He emphasized his name like he was someone important, and from the reaction of all the girls around them gasping, and staring at him like love struck puppies; it would seem so.  
"So what's your point?" She asked throwing her shoes into the street and pulling the boots on and walking away from him. Austin was frozen in place, amazed at her disinterest in him, for a moment before he began to hastily follow her; throwing money to the man who had come to the store entrance to find out where the women who was walking away with his boots.  
"Well isn't your name Jessie Shagwell?" The women stopped short in front of Austin and turned to glare at him.  
"How in the fuck did you know my name?" Jessie spat as she began backing away. Austin crept closer to her and lowered his voice to somewhat of a whisper.  
"Basil sent me to find you... said that you were a major part of saving the world, from ."  
"BASIL!" She growled loudly an evil glare in her eyes. "I told Basil before, I'm not like my sister! I don't want to help you!" Austin looked at her. "Wait just a minute, are you saying that you're Felicity's sister? Felicity Shagwell's sister?" He was extremely interested in her now; and he could even see the resemblance between the two now that the fact was brought to light. Jessie nodded with a sigh "Yeah..." Jessie replied.  
"Groovy baby! I was assigned with your sister! We had a groovy time together baby; yeah" Jessie rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "I'm not like my sister. She's been a goody two shoes her whole life and I'm not fighting for the same team." Jessie began looking around "Now is that all you wanted? 'cause I have someone I need to meet...SOON" Austin looked at her, a light bulb going off inside his head. "Maybe I've got this all wrong..." Austin said flipping a switch on his watch over; Basil's face appearing on the tiny screen. "Oh! Hi Austin! I can trust you got Jessie alright?" Jessie looked at Basil over Austin's arm  
"Basil! I should have known it was you! No, he did not get me just fine!," Jessie screamed mocking him. "How many times have I told you that I don't want to join your stupid Secret agency!? And no one, I repeat NO ONE, is going to make me change my mind!" Jessie began to storm off when he heard Basil looked at Austin,  
"Well Austin, I thought you had enough charm to get her to join, but I guess not... Not even if her job would be to date Scott Evil..." Jessie ran back grabbed the watch off Austin's arm and smiled. "On second thought, maybe I could join... just this once..."

Meanwhile, at a Nashville Burger King...DUN DUN DUUUN!

Dr. Evil was sitting at his meeting table; Scott at his left, and mini-Me at his right. Dr. Evil was giddy about his new plan and everyone could tell he was getting angsty. "I have a new plan to take over the world...again" he announced proudly. Scott crossed his arms and put his legs on the table, completely bored... Why wouldn't he be after all? He was in a room surrounded by "evil" idiots.  
"Yeah? What else is new? Austin's just gonna beat you...again, like he always does." He said in a monotone voice. Dr. Evil gave Scoot an angry look as did Mini-Me.  
"Scotty, can't you ever support your old pop?"  
"Maybe. Maybe I could. But YOU..." Number 2 came into the lair holding a plate of cheeseburgers and loudly interrupted Scott's yelling.  
"Cheeseburgers anyone?" Number 2 asked passing the plate around.  
"How many times have I told you I like hamburgers, you know without cheese" Scott said sarcastically standing up, and looking out the window.  
"Tell me again why we're at a Burger King that's still open and we're in service for it?" Dr. Evil was mocking Scott and mouthed what he was saying in an obnoxious matter. Scott glared at him and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"See Scott, this is why Mini-Me is my right hand man. And not you. You're just not evil enough Scott. I mean no cheese? How evil is that?" Everyone in the room began to chuckle. Scott rolled his eyes and jumped up from the table.  
"Yeah, but think about it. People come here and buy food from us! Won't we be discovered pretty easily or something?" Dr. Evil rolled his eyes at Scott.  
"You know Scott, I need money too; even though I'm evil. I do have an empire! It does have bills that need to be paid. I have needs too Scott." Scott rolled his eyes and stormed out of the lair. "Whatever" He said under his breath angrily.

Meanwhile Back with Austin and Jessie...

Austin and Jessie were on their way to Nashville; They had been tipped off by an anonymous person; aka someone Austin slept with, that the new secret lair was in a Nashville burger king. Austin thought it was funny that Dr. Evil's new lair was at a Burger King, but couldn't seem to figure out why. Jessie groaned loudly  
"God, I can't wait to fucking get there! I'm starving!" Jessie put her arm out the window, and switched Austin's radio from 60's rock, to alternative rock. Austin slammed on the brakes, and stared at Jessie.  
"What in blazes is this baby?" Jessie smiled, throwing her head back and closing her eyes, trying not to hear, or think about her empty stomach. "It's called Green Day." She said turning it up.  
"Groovy baby" Austin said smiling, as he put his foot back on the gas, speeding up and coming pretty close to almost hitting a young couple.  
"Stay outta' the rode Jackass!" Jessie yelled out to the couple. Jessie pulled her feet onto the dashboard, and reclined her seat. She admired her new boots for a moment. "I'm goin' to sleep, wake me when we get there."

Meanwhile back at a Nashville Burger King... with Scott...

Scott stomped into his room and plopped himself down on his bunk. Scott was tired of feeling so alone. He pulled a piece of paper out from his pocket and stared at it. The paper had a list of girl's names and numbers on it. He could call anyone of them, but, of course, none of them were good enough for his dad. A minute or two passed as Scott scratched off numbers and angrily muttered "No." to himself. Dr. Evil came into Scott's room, a giant frown on his face.  
"Can't you ever just sit in your room, and think up evil plans to take over the world? Scott, c'mon, you're disappointing daddy." Scott looked up at him, the most tragic look Dr. Evil had ever seen on Scott before. "can't you ever think of anything else? Like love?" Scott threw the paper at his dad's face, but despite the matter Dr. Evil burst into laughter anyways.  
"Love?! Evil geniuses don't think about LOVE Scott! They think about dominating the world and maybe getting some action along the way." Scott shook his head.  
"Whatever you say...dad..." nodded and walked out of the room.  
"If I can find someone who will love me for me, that my dad will like, someone evil enough for him... then I can prove him wrong." Scott said to himself beginning to laugh evilly.

Six hours later; with Jessie and Austin down the street from Dr. Evil's hide out...Finally!

Austin Powers stopped the car five minutes away from 's hideout, and started shaking Jessie.  
"Wake up baby yeah! We're here!" Jessie opened her eyes and began to scream. Austin jumped, startled and started screaming as well. Confused and tired of screaming Jessie stopped, and as if on cue, so did Austin.  
"What the fuck are you screaming at?" Jessie asked him rudely. Austin blinked, confused.  
"I was screaming because you were screaming baby...What were you screaming at?" he asked her a blank expression on his face. Jessie smiled and answered, no-chalantly  
"I woke up, and your face was right there..." Austin frowned at this but Jessie just smiled as large as she could  
"Well, now that's just rude..." Jessie shrugged her shoulders, and sat up, fixing her seat.  
"So, we there or something?" She asked looking around. She could see signs all around for different restaurants and shopping places. If she wasn't so hungry she'd go around and scan out good places to walk away with things.  
"Dr. Evil's hideout is right down the street baby," Austin pointed directly in front of them. "I'm supposed to let you go on your own now, just use this to keep in touch with me and Basil." Austin handed her a silver locket with an extra long chain.  
"Thanks." she said putting it in her pocket once she had the car door open and was standing in the road. "Later." Jessie said walking towards the giant Burger King sign. Austin's headlights came on, and the car sped down the street in the opposite direction. Jessie pulled a box of cigarettes out of her top and pulled a cigarette out. She took her lighter and lit the cigarette taking a hit off it while she stuffed the pack back inside her shirt, when all of a sudden it started to pour down rain. Jessie began cussing and stomping around in anger, then threw the ruined cigarette to the ground, stomping on it repeatedly. "God fucking damn it!" She screamed as she stared running to the Burger King. Running in the new, now ruined boots wasn't easy, but it didn't take Jessie very long till she was walking up the parking lot, and through the doors to the burger king. When she stepped in she took in a deep breath and sighed, listening to her stomach growl even louder then before. '_Damn I'm hungry.' _She thought as she un-zipped her boots and pulled them off; flashing anyone that was in the store a shot of her crotch. When she had the boots off she poured the water onto the floor and made her way over to the cash register.

Coincidentally back in the lair...

Dr. Evil pushed a button and began to talk into the speaker that it was on. "Hey, Scott? Can you come here daddy needs you for a minute" Dr. Evil snickered and soon after Scott walked into the secret headquarters room.  
"Yes dad?" Scott asked when he reached the table. Dr. Evil made his face serious and began talking  
"Scott, I want you to go out to the restaurant floor and serve the customers. You should earn your keep, and if you're not going to be evil, then you should at least earn some money." Scott sighed, and walked out of the lair, Mini-me laughing at Scott to himself. Scott solemnly walked out into the prepping room, his eyes fixed to the ground, and making his way over to the register; where Jessie was searching her boobs for her cash.  
"Hi" Scott started mono-tone "Can I take your order?" Scott asked her this without looking up at her, not wanting to be there and just going with the motions of the job. Jessie pulled the money out triumphantly and slammed it to the counter.  
"Yes!" She said happily and she thought for a brief moment. "I'll take a whopper with a large fry, some onion rings and a large coke." Jessie looked up and seen Scott and froze. She knew he'd be here somewhere but she never guessed that Scott would be working there. Jessie wasn't listening to him but it looked like he was saying something to her. She was zoning out thinking how sexy he looked and she began to slyly straighten herself up, adjusting her boobs as she did so. When Scott didn't get a reply from the women he glanced up to look at her. She was dripping wet, her hair falling in messy waves around her face her makeup slightly smeared around her eyes. And her clothes were sticking to her like a second skin... Literally since her clothes were already so tight.  
"Hi, I'm Jessie...Jessie Shagwell" Jessie smiled and batted her long eye lashes pushing her boobs towards him well se had them setting on the counter. Scott smiled, his fingers witching as she noticed him glance her over. "I'm Scott...Scott..." Scott didn't finish his sentence he didn't want her to know who his dad was for fear of scaring her off. Jessie giggled.  
"Scott Scott?" She asked playfully flipping her hair out of he face. Scott looked her in the eyes, the were glittering in the light.  
"Scott...Evil" He said hesitantly. Scott looked away embarrassed waiting for Jessie to spit mean comments at him or worse leaving because of who his dad was and everyone knew him. He was an evil laughing stock. Jessie grinned and reached over playing with the collar of his shirt.  
"I always did like the bad boys..." Jessie said smirking. Scott looked at her again, surprised and happy; feeling an urge to kiss her, but stopping himself. She looked around him, the place looked much bigger from outside. "What time you get off?" Scott shrugged and walked out from behind the register, and over to the entrance. Everyone that had been there was gone now so he started locking up the doors, making sure no body else could come in.  
"Well I guess you can say my dad owns this place, so really...any time" Jessie smiled, scooped up her money and walked over to him.  
"Well how about you take me out to eat, I never did get my order..."

Ok, so I decided after reading this over that I wanted to go in a different direction. The story will still end up at the same destination making the same stops along the way; however I'm adding a few destinations to get more into the plot. Thanks for reading make sure to continue on with the rest of the chapters :)

~Arilay Skies


End file.
